


Learn Your Lesson

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Sam Winchester, Riding, Soulless Sam Winchester, Sub Dean Winchester, Tied-Up Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Sam takes what he wants from Dean
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 143





	Learn Your Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasii/gifts).



> This fills my spnkinkbingo ‘tied to the bed’ square and my deansambingo ‘soulless!Sam’ square
> 
> Also a present to one of my favorite people <3

Dean awoke in a haze, blinking his eyes a few times before his vision cleared. He found himself staring at the ceiling. When Dean turned his head, though, was when he quickly realized he was laying on his motel bed. Dean furrowed his brows, he didn’t remember falling asleep. The last thing he recalled was drinking a beer from the motel fridge.

Dean tried to press his hands to the mattress to help himself sit up, but instead he found them stuck above his head. Frantic, Dean looked above him and saw his own hands bound with rope to either of the bed posts. He pulled his wrists down, but the rope wouldn’t let them budge. Dean then tried to lift his leg, but found both were also tied to the bed posts at the bottom with rope when he looked down. 

“Look who’s up.” Sam’s voice filled the room, a hint of a smirk in his tone. Dean didn’t even have to look to see it. 

“Sam, why am I tied up?” Dean grit out, no patience left already. He looked to the direction Sam’s voice came from and he glared when he saw his brother. The soulless shell approached with a foreign look on his face- a look that Dean had never seen on the old Sam before.

“You throw a fit anytime I try to go out and get some, so you’re gonna give me what I want instead.” Sam said bluntly, not wasting any time.

“Like hell I am.” Dean spit back, his chest rising and falling with angered breaths, watching as Sam stripped his shirt over his head.

“If you didn’t always make a big fucking deal over nothing, always telling me what the old Sam would and wouldn’t do, we wouldn’t be here right now.” Sam shot back.

“You’re not putting your dick anywhere near my ass.” Dean grit out the warning, struggling with the ropes. 

At that Sam snorted and had the audacity to roll his eyes. “This is why you should’ve just let me be, Dean. You have no idea what I’ve been getting from these hook ups. It’s not just bar skanks, there have been certain others that I haven’t let you in on.”

“Stop it with the theatrics and just unite me.” Dean scowled, watching as Sam unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. 

“You need to learn your lesson, Dean. You’re not in charge of me anymore. I can do whatever the hell I want- whoever I want.” Sam shot him a wink as he pushed his jeans down his legs.

Never had Dean expected to get this view of his brother, other than on accident of course. When Sam was down to only his boxers he smirked. “Like what you see?” Sam mocked, noting the way Dean’s eyes darted around the room then back to Sam, unsure where to look. 

Instead of shedding his last item of clothing, Sam made his way to the bed. He crawled on and settled between Dean’s legs on his knees. “Don’t touch me.” Dean said harshly, pulling at the binds, shrinking away from Sam. Sam didn’t say a word, instead his cold, calculating eyes scanned over Dean.

“Guess I should’ve undressed you before I tied you up.” Sam finally commented under his breath and in that moment, Dean found himself very glad that Sam hadn’t. His hands fell suddenly to Dean’s belt and his eyes flicked up to his older brother’s face. “Don’t think that’s going to stop me.” 

With that, Sam turned to the task of undoing Dean’s belt. He pulled the leather away easy, blocking out Dean’s incessant protest and squirming. Then he moved his fingers to the buttons and zipper.

“Sam-“ Dean said in a warning tone, only for his words to be morphed into a gasp when Sam yanked his jeans and boxers down around his hips in one fluid motion. It was as far as they would go with the way his legs were spread open, but Sam had access to what he wanted.

Dean couldn’t fight the blush of humiliation that crept up his neck at being exposed. His cock was limp against his stomach and Sam, his baby brother, was reaching for it. “Don’t-“

“Fuck, Dean. Even soft you’re huge.” Sam purred. If it had been anyone else to say those praising words, pride would’ve filled Dean’s chest. Instead he was mortified, wide eyed and frozen, watching as his little brother finally took his cock in hand.

Sam did hesitate to start stroking and Dean sucked in a breath at the sudden bolt of pleasure. He tried to pull his hips back, but Sam had the upper hand. Literally.

Against his will, Dean felt his cock twitching to hardness in Sam’s hand. Sam pulled out all the stops, running his thumb along the sensitive underside of Dean’s cock, massaging the head, even using his other hand to play with his balls. Dean was panting, his length fully hard and throbbing in Sam’s skilled hand in no time. 

Sam then stood from the bed and Dean whimpered at the loss of contact. Sam looked over his shoulder and licked his lips when Dean’s cheeks flushed further and he avoided eye contact. “Admit it, you like it.”

“I- I don’t.” Dean tried to say as firmly as he could, but his cock standing in attention between his legs made it hard to seem serious.

“Well,” Dean watched as Sam bent over and dug through his duffle bag. “Maybe you’ll like this better.” At the vague declaration, Sam stood back up straight. Dean swallowed, eyes following Sam as he walked back to the bed. 

It was then that Dean noticed the bottle of lube in his brother’s hand. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but his voice caught in his throat when Sam popped open the cap. The clicking sound had Dean’s cock twitching, like his body just knew what was coming next.

Sam drizzled cool, thick, sticky liquid over Dean’s cock, enjoying the startled look on his brother’s face. Sam gripped Dean’s cock again, stroking his hand up and down, groaning at how it throbbed against his palm. Dean was ready enough and Sam was getting increasingly impatient. 

Sam tossed away the lube then moved away again, standing on the ground at the foot of the bed. Dean watched as Sam pushed his boxers down his long legs. His eyes snapped wide open when Sam’s hard cock sprung free. Sam had already touched him, but seeing Sam naked just amplified the fact that this was actually happening. Sam was going to take what he wanted and Dean couldn’t do a thing to stop him.

Sam crawled back on the bed, but this time instead of settling between Dean’s tied open legs, he straddled his brother’s hips. Sam’s cock nudged against Dean’s, making the older Winchester flinch. 

“Sam, don’t do this.” Dean tried one last time, much weaker than before. “You need to stop, I’m your brother. It’s wrong.”

Sam didn’t say a word, only smirking to Dean as he rose his hips. Sam moved, positioning his ass right above Dean’s cock. The head of his lube-slick cock slipped past Sam’s rim, then another inch. “Oh god.” Dean choked out, his brows furrowing and head tipping back as Sam started to sink down further. 

“I don’t have a soul, Dean. Wrong isn’t a concern, especially when your dick’s stretching me out. Shoulda used this big cock sooner.” Sam grunted out finally.

“Sam, stop.” Dean’s voice came out as a whimper rather than a demand like he intended. It was far too tight of a squeeze, Sam wasn’t nearly ready, but lube and determination to get Dean’s cock inside of him were just enough. Another inch of his cock slipped into Sam’s warm, tight, clenching hole and Dean squeezed his eyes shut. “You- you’re too tight.” Dean panted out, his cock throbbing at the feel of being forced deeper into Sam’s ass.

Sam’s palms landed on Dean’s chest, fingers twisting the fabric of his shirt as he forced himself to take another thick inch of his big brother’s cock. The look on his face was of concern, but also immense pleasure and that’s when Dean realized Sam actually got off on the painful stretch.

Sam paused for a moment, his chest heaving as he looked down at his big brother. “Sam, y- you gotta slow down.” Dean huffed out, realizing that it was useless to beg his brother to stop. 

Sam’s body was already squeezing his cock beyond anything Dean had ever felt. The tight warmth encasing his throbbing cock was making his head spin with unmatched pleasure, but Sam still had a few more inches to go. Dean wasn’t sure if he could keep his sanity for that long.

“‘M not gonna fit- ah!” Dean’s words turned into a cry of shock when Sam slammed down. Ignoring all resistance, Sam didn't stop until he was seated with Dean’s cock buried to the hilt. 

“Fuck, that’s good.” Sam panted out, rocking his hips back and forth, trying to adjust to the feel of Dean’s entire length inside of him. 

“Hnng-“ The noise that left Dean was unfamiliar to even him and he bucked his hips up. He couldn’t help it, his body acted on his own accord. 

Sam was tighter and warmer than anyone he had ever been with and fuck- the amount of lube made everything feel so slick. Dean couldn’t stop the moan of surprise that escaped his lips when Sam intentionally clenched down around his cock. It felt so fucking perfect, there was no way he could even try to deny it.

Sam granted Dean a small mercy, holding still, allowing them both to adjust. It didn’t last long, though. Sam seemingly got used to the feeling a lot sooner. 

Sam lifted his hips, inch after thick inch of Dean’s long cock slipping out of him until only the tip remained.

“No- no- no-“ Dean rushed out- he knew what was coming. Just as Dean predicted, Sam dropped his hips and slammed back down. “Fuck!” Dean exclaimed, his whole body quaking with pleasure as Sam encased him again. It was so wrong- how amazing being inside of Sam felt. 

“Feels so fucking good.” Sam grunted out, adjusting his hands to be flat on Dean’s chest. He lifted his hips and dropped them again and again, finding a steady pace as he started to ride his big brother’s cock.

Sam refused to let up once he started, guiding himself up and down Dean’s cock. His own bobbed between his legs as he bounced, hard and twitching. 

It had been awhile since Sam had been able to fuck anything aside from his own fingers and Dean’s cock was hitting all the right places inside of him. Sam knew he was getting close, he’d been eager to cum for days. By the way Dean’s eyebrows scrunched together and his jaw went slack, he was close too. 

“Please,” Dean choked out, unsure of what he was begging for. Did he want Sam to stop? Or did he want his brother to keep going, to keep working up and down his cock? The moral confusion versus the intense pleasure made Dean’s mind hazy.

Dean’s incoherent babbles of protest turned into deep, reluctant moans to join Sam’s increasing grunts of pleasure. The wet sound of Sam fucking himself up and down on Dean’s hard, lube-slick filled the room and the bed rocked under the fast, hard motions Sam created.

“You like getting your cock used?” Sam huffed out, a hint of a smirk on his lips. He lifted his hips and dropped them down hard, clenching down around his brother's dick before rising again. That pulled another moan from Dean. 

Dean hips were bucking up freely on their own now, chasing Sam’s ass every time he pulled off. Dean’s cock jerked, pleasure coursing through every inch of his body. Having his own brother’s ass around his cock shouldn't have felt so damn good.

Suddenly, Sam stilled on top of him, sinking all the way down and squeezing Dean like a vice. A deep groan spilled from his lips and his fists twisted in Dean’s shirt. Dean watched in near awe as Sam’s body shook and his cock twitched before spurting his release. Ropes of white, sticky cum landed on Sam’s belly and dripped down to where their bodies met.

Dean knew seeing his own brother cum untouched with nothing but his cock in his ass shouldn’t have been so arousing, but it was. His hips bucked up, he was so close and the sight had just pushed him closer. Maybe Sam was right, maybe he did like his body being used.

Sam took a deep breath before exhaling, satisfied. “See? That wasn’t so difficult.” He said mockingly, lifting off of his brother.

“Wait-“ Dean panted out before he could stop himself. Sam stopped, a few inches of Dean’s cock left inside of him. “You- you’re done?”

Sam huffed out a chuckle, taking in the blush that rose up to Dean’s cheeks. “What happened to you not wanting it?” 

Dean swallowed, averting his eyes. He couldn’t vocalize how bad he wanted Sam to continue, to make him cum, Dean just couldn’t.

But to Sam, that wouldn’t do. “Ask me nicely and I’ll fuck your cock until you cum.” He wanted to hear his big brother beg. “Cmon, Dean.” Sam encouraged, allowing himself to sink down on Dean’s cock again before pulling off. Dean grit his teeth to conceal a whine at the loss of the tight warmth. “If you don’t ask nicely, I’ll just have to leave you here.” Dean was stuck, pushed forward by his need, but held back by humiliation. How could he beg his own brother to keep fucking him? 

Sam took Dean’s silence as his answer and began to push off again. “Sam, please.” Dean spit out. He was so close and the mere idea of being left tied up and unsatisfied was making his stomach churn. “Keep going.”

A cocky smirk crossed Sam’s lips and Dean knew he’d never live this down. Then again, Sam started this, it’s only fair he finished it. At least, that’s what Dean told himself to justify his actions.

“You can do better than that, Dean. Beg me to make you cum.” Sam spoke huskily. Dean groaned and dropped his head back against the pillow in frustration. Of course Sam wasn’t going to make this easy, the soulless man never did. 

“Please, Sam,” Dean tried again, more desperation in his voice than before. There was no point in denying it or trying to push it aside, Dean needed to cum and if that meant he had to beg Sam, he would. Damn his pride. “I need you to keep going. Make me cum.”

“Hmmm,” Sam hummed, clearly enjoying the power he held over his brother. “You can do better.”

“Fuck, Sam, please!” Dean cried out, bucking his hips up off the bed, trying to bury the rest of his cock into Sam’s hole. His chest heaved with each desperate breath, his hands clenching into fists, and his toes curling. “I need you to make me cum. I need it so bad-“

With that, Sam dropped down again, allowing Dean’s full length to sink inside of him. The pleased groan that fell from Dean’s lips was loud enough that the next room surely had to hear. 

Sam wasted no time, lifting up and sinking down over and over, riding his brother’s cock like he was made for it. Dean couldn’t stop from canting his hips up, meeting Sam’s ass each time he sank down. 

“I’m close.” Dean panted out, his own thrusts getting sloppy. 

“Tell me how bad you need to cum.” Sam commanded between his own fast breaths. 

“I need to cum, Sam. I’m so close. Feels so good!” Dean didn’t even register the words tumbling from his lips. He was chasing his own orgasm, far too close to think his words through. 

“You gonna cum in your own brother’s ass?” Sam huffed out, arousal and amusement intertwined in his tone.

“Yes! Fuck, Sammy! I’m- I’m- oh fuck!” Dean pushed his hips up and his cock jerked, completely buried in his brother’s body as he came with a deep moan. Sam clenched down again and Dean gasped, shoving his hips up again and again as he came warm and sticky inside of his brother. 

Dean could hear his own heart pounding out of his chest as he took deep breaths, finally relaxing against the bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had an orgasm that intense. 

“Fuck,” Sam muttered and Dean focused back on him. He watched lazily, lips parted as he recovered, as Sam pulled off. Dean whimpered at the loss of heat, at the loss of Sam. He was too far gone to truly comprehend what they had just done. 

Sam finally pulled all the way off of Dean with a grunt. Dean watched as his own cum not only coated his own cock, but also dripped from Sam’s ass and down the insides of his thighs. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Sam couldn’t resist the urge to tease when he caught Dean staring. “You like knowing you filled me up.” He didn’t have to ask, he was stating a fact. The evidence was written across Dean’s pleasure-dazed face.

Despite them both already coming, Sam got a wicked idea. Climbing back onto the bed and straddling Dean again, he gripped his brother’s cock. Dean was softening slowly, but he was still hard enough for Sam to get what he wanted. 

“What are you doing? Sam, stop!” Dean’s words came out as a confused cry rather than a demand for an answer. “Sam- !” His little brother started sinking down on his cock again, taking him all the way to the hilt with much more ease than before. “Oh god!” Dean threw his head back, his cock twitching reluctantly inside of Sam’s hole.

“I like it when you whine like a bitch.” Sam smirked, lifting up, careful to not let Dean’s cum-slick cock slip from his body before slamming back down. 

“Please, oh god, Sam-“ Dean panted out, his body quivering in confused pleasure as Sam rose up again. Dean cried out when Sam dropped down, encasing his cock in his tight, warm body again. “I- I can’t cum again.” Dean babbled out and Sam just sighed out a laugh of amusement. “It’s too much!” 

Dean was already losing it, pulling at the binds as he squirmed beneath Sam when he started to ride him again. The ropes were too tight and there was no escape. Dean whimpered when Sam’s hole clenched around him, sending bolts of pleasure and pain through his body. The stimulation was too much, too intense. His body couldn’t take it, but Sam wasn’t letting up.

“Please, it’s too much.” Dean whined out again and again, feeling his whole body shake as his muscles tensed and untensed. He didn’t know what Sam wanted and even worse, he didn’t know how much longer he could handle this. It was far too much to handle and Dean couldn’t help the incoherent pleas for mercy and the pathetic whines that escaped him.

“Sam- hnng- please! It’s too much, y- you gotta stop!” Dean yelled, but despite his words, he felt his cock throbbing inside of his brother. He couldn’t cum again, there was no way, but Sam didn’t stop. He kept going and fuck it felt so good, but hurt so bad. His cock was fighting to get hard, but his body didn’t have it in him. He couldn’t cum again, he just couldn’t, his body wouldn’t let him-

“I know, I’m just havin’ fun.” Sam responded and that when Dean realized he had said all of that- or most of it at least- out loud. “Love the noises you make…” Sam continued, something else underlying in his tone. “I wanna see something.” 

After the vague message, Sam started to slow down. He took his time as he pulled off and sank back down, allowing them both to feel the thick drag of Dean’s cock against his inner walls. 

“Please, please, please! Sam I can’t take it!” Dean started to pull even harder at the ropes, pulling his arms down and his legs up. “It’s too much, it’s too much! Sam, please!” Dean was panting now, his whole face and body flushed with warmth, his body sticky with sweat. His wrists and ankles would be rope-burned, but every bit of feeling in his body was centered on his abused cock being forced into his brother again and again.

“Damn, are you hard again?” Sam squeezed down around his brother’s cock, and Dean actually yelped at the sensation. It was then that he realized in some point during Sam’s torture, he somehow had gotten hard again. His wide eyes met Sam’s, his chest tightening as he sucked in a gasp when he saw a wicked look in them. 

It was then that Dean realized this is exactly what Sam wanted. He wasn’t sure why, but he swore he was going to die from the overstimulation. Okay, so maybe dying was dramatic, but with the way Sam’s body was squeezing him and how he refused to let up, Dean wasn't sure if he could handle anymore.

Sam smirked and started to work harder, fucking himself up and down on his big brother’s cock until Dean was screaming. An unintelligible mix of “please” and “I can’t” and even “stop” filled the room and Sam drank them in, using the choked out words as a form of encouragement.

Suddenly, Dean’s whole body tensed and his hips pressed up off the bed as far as they would go, keeping himself buried inside of Sam. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sam!” Dean cried out, another burst of cum filling Sam’s hole before he dropped to the bed. His body relaxed in the binds and his head tilted to the side against the pillow.

Sam watched his brother, noting the way he’d stopped yelling and even stopped squirming. Sam clenched down around Dean- no reaction except a small, involuntary twitch. 

A victorious smile crossed Sam’s lips. He tilted his head to the side, looking at his brother’s face. Sam noted that his brother’s eyes had slipped shut and his lips were parted.

“Always wondered if I could fuck someone until they passed out.” Sam addressed to mostly himself since it’s not like Dean could hear. 

With a chuckle, Sam finally pulled himself off of Dean’s cock. Covered in cum and flushed, Dean’s cock slipped out and landed on his own belly. Sam stood at the end of the bed, taking in the sight of his own brother, who he’d fucked into unconsciousness. 

A grin suddenly crossed Sam’s lips as an idea appeared in his mind. Sam walked to his pants and bent down, his face scrunching slightly at the discomfort in his sore hole dripping with cum. He fished his phone from his pocket before standing back up straight. 

Sam moved back to stand at the foot of the bed and angled his phone just right before taking a picture of the scene in front of him. His eyes flicked between the picture and reality. Dean’s shirt was nearly soaked through with sweat, his hair stuck to his forehead, his face was flushed a shade of pink, his limp cock was flushed and coated with cum, and despite all that, he actually looked peaceful.

Sam didn’t care about that, though. No, where he got his enjoyment was from the fact that his brother now knew who was in charge. As much as this had been to prove a point, Sam found himself favoring the idea of his brother being his own personal toy rather than strangers.

Sam shrugged to himself- he’d figure it out later. Sam dropped his phone on the table as he passed by. That would be for his own personal use, and perhaps leverage if Dean ever got out of line. The big bad Dean Winchester resorted to a whimpering mess and being used until he passed out would certainly be a story, especially if there was photo evidence.

Sam then moved to the bathroom door, but before he opened it, he looked over his shoulder. He could’ve untied Dean, but at the last moment he decided to leave the ropes in place. Sam would decide what to do after he cleaned himself up in the shower, although the idea of keeping Dean’s as his own personal fuck toy was very appealing.

Sam almost couldn’t wait for Dean to wake up and see if he had learned his lesson about who was really in charge now.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written sub Dean in wincest so feedback would be amazing!


End file.
